


Charming

by melkorism



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Blue Balls, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Uruha (the GazettE), but it's fun, kinda cheesy, what an actual shocker haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkorism/pseuds/melkorism
Summary: Just an old fic I finally polished up and wanted to share! About that one time Uruha said Aoi was charming during a q&a....hehe enjoy ;)





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old fic I finally polished up and wanted to share! About that one time Uruha said Aoi was charming during a q&a....hehe enjoy ;)

_"What did you mean by charming?"_

Uruha's eyebrow rose in question, completely confused by Aoi's inquiry. "What are you talking about?" 

"Earlier in there," Aoi pointed to the room where they had just held their autograph session, "The fan asked what you thought about me and you replied with charming." It was almost adorable to Uruha how invested Aoi was in knowing what he meant with his inoffensive statement. There wasn't any cryptic meaning behind it, but it was fun seeing Aoi get all worked up. 

"Well, if you know the definition of charming then you've answered your own question," Uruha answered with an impish grin, "Now if you don't mind-" 

"You're not getting off so easy Uru," Aoi whispered huskily, he pulled on Uruha's arm gently and pushed him into a dimly lit hallway away from wandering gazes. "I think you know why I'm asking." 

Uruha tried to pull away from Aoi, but the other kept him locked in place with both his hand and his enigmatic eyes. "I actually don't know why you're asking, you're reading too far into this."  

"You always act like you're disgusted with me when we're in public, but then you say things like that and it confuses me," Aoi explained, "So no, I'm not reading too far into it, I think my curiosity is justified." 

The laugh that escaped Uruha's mouth startled Aoi, his face mimicking Uruha's earlier questioning look. "I'm not disgusted by you in public," he chuckled, "Quite the contrary actually." 

"You're fucking irritating." Aoi rolled his eyes, letting go of Uruha's arm. He wanted to be annoyed but he knew that his body language was bound to betray him.  

"Cheer up Aoi," Uruha placed a quick kiss to Aoi's cheek, making the other man jump slightly at the unexpected gesture. "We are sharing a hotel room tonight, yeah? Perhaps I'll be feeling generous." 

"What makes you so sure that I'll be feeling generous too?" Aoi rebuked with a sly smirk. 

"Hm, well, the tent in your pants says otherwise." Uruha laughed again as Aoi's hand quickly grabbed his crotch, trying to cover the obvious erection that Uruha was prone to giving him. 

"You're going to pay for this." Aoi groaned, trying to figure out how he was going to hide this damn thing from everyone, considering their day wasn't over yet and many fans still were expecting to meet them.  

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared!"  Uruha  retorted playfully, "I think Reita is looking for me, see you later _babe._ " He drew out the last word sarcastically, loving how annoyed Aoi looked as he left him standing by himself in the hallway with a painful erection rubbing against his pants. Of course, Uruha wasn't 100% evil, he was going to make up for leaving Aoi hanging like that. He liked getting the other man riled up, it always meant the sex would be rougher and dirtier, something Uruha loved. And of course, Aoi loved as well. Their small arguments were always in good fun and he knew exactly what he was doing when he answered the unsuspecting fan's question. 

Aoi was a sucker for Uruha's compliments, it stroked his ego just the right amount and those sweet words always meant more coming from the one person that never seemed to leave Aoi's thoughts.  

*** 

"Home sweet home," Uruha sighed happily as they finally settled into their hotel room for the night, "At least for tonight this is our home." He tossed Reita a cold beer from the mini fridge and then grabbed one for himself, he joined his friend on the oversized couch and eagerly drank the refreshing liquid. 

"I'm fucking dead after today," Reita commented as he cracked his neck loudly, Ruki made a disapproving sound as he looked up from his phone. They always teased Reita about his oddly shaped bones and how everything on his body could be cracked. It was his party trick, but everyone hated it. "I think I wanna sleep for a week straight." 

"Pft, we'll be lucky if we can sleep till noon tomorrow," Ruki huffed, "This was the least they could've done, letting us stay in a 5-star hotel, it's about time they treat us like the Rockstar's we are." 

"What are you talking about?" Reita laughed, "We always stay in nice hotels when we travel, I can't recall ever staying at a bad hotel."  

Uruha rolled his eyes and tuned out his two bickering friends, they could keep going at it for all he cared. He tipped back the can of beer and watched as Aoi changed into more comfortable clothes. His smooth torso bared for a fraction of a second until a thin t-shirt covered Uruha's view. 

They caught each other's gaze for a moment and Uruha's eyes narrowed, absentmindedly sucking his plump bottom lip into his mouth. Aoi shot him a predatory look, he knew he wanted some sort of revenge after what Uruha had done earlier. He was going to take exactly what he wanted and he knew Uruha would secretly love every moment of it. 

"I guess we'll get out of your hair," Reita pulled Uruha back from the staring contest he was having with Aoi and hugged him. "Ru and I are probably going to watch a movie and see who passes out first." Ruki laughed sarcastically and grabbed his Balenciaga bag, headed for the door before Reita caught up to him. 

"Good night guys!" And with that, they were both gone, leaving Aoi and Uruha alone in a large suite, free to do whatever they both pleased.  

"I thought they'd never fucking leave," Aoi exclaimed as he laid down on the king size bed, "Those two are so annoying, especially when they're together. But they're kind of lovable." 

Uruha laughed as he joined Aoi on the bed, "You've been so grumpy lately, what's wrong Aoi?"  

"Are you being nice or sarcastic?" Aoi wondered, not surprised when a pillow came flying towards his face. He couldn't help but laugh at that, he was capable of pushing buttons too. 

"I'm always nice to you, well," Uruha remembered earlier and retracted his statement, "I'm nice to you sometimes."  

"I think being wicked comes naturally to you and when you're nice, it's like an alien feeling." Another pillow hit Aoi, as expected. He was getting Uruha going, he could tell by the way his cheeks were flushing and how his breathing became slightly erratic. Aoi always enjoyed getting Uruha slightly annoyed, he fucked incredibly when he was ticked off. 

"I know what you're doing," Uruha murmured as he straddled Aoi's hips, he bent down and placed a sweet kiss on the pair of plump lips that drove him crazy, "And I'm not giving in so easily."  

Aoi couldn't help the chuckle that reverberated in the back of his throat, it seemed Uruha was doing what he did best, teasing him until he nearly begged for it. Well, two could play at that game, and if Uruha was in the mood to play and tease, then so was Aoi.  

"Actually, what I'm trying to do is go to bed," Aoi retorted, "We had a long day and I just want to sleep; it seems you have something you need to take care of though." His eyes shot downward and Uruha's followed, noticing the hardness pressing against his night pants. Aoi immediately felt aroused as Uruha's clothed erection brushed against him, he was trying so hard to resist him and make him cave instead, but it seemed Aoi would be the first one to break.  

Uruha smirked to himself, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth wickedly, "You're right," he replied impishly, "I'll go take care of this in the bathroom, since it seems my fucking lover is too busy sleeping to help me cum! I’ll be right ba-…!" 

But before he could stand up, Aoi grabbed Uruha's arm, pulling him back down and kissing him hard, "Stop playing hard to get and let me take care of it for you," Aoi whispered huskily, "You know you want me to." Uruha's fiery eyes flickered with arousal as he began moving slightly against Aoi, the friction on his hard cock feeling incredibly good. He could get what he wanted if he just kept rubbing against Aoi like this, but Uruha knew that's not how he wanted the fun to end. 

"You should be on your knees for me," Uruha growled, his slender fingers caressing Aoi's scalp deliciously, "Doing what you do best with these lips of yours." He pulled Aoi's full bottom lip between his teeth, causing the other man to come alive in between his legs. Aoi moaned wantonly, his teeth clenching as he tried to resist Uruha just a bit more, but he knew it was futile. 

He wanted Uruha to beg him, but he knew that Uruha held the reins and he wasn't in the mood to play. Aoi could tell by the way he kept looking at him, he wanted Aoi's lips occupied on a very vital part of him. "You always get what you want." Aoi groaned, sitting up and watching as Uruha's self-satisfied smile widened.  

"I get what I want because I deserve it." Uruha retorted, fingers fiddling with the strings on his pants, but Aoi stopped him as he made him stand up beside the bed, still intending on keeping his side of the bargain. No matter how spoiled Uruha already was, Aoi felt more than happy to continue giving him what he wanted. In a way, he did deserve it. 

Aoi pulled Uruha flush against him, his hands cupping his ass forcefully as Uruha's hands tangled in his messy onyx hair. It was impossible resisting a man as beautiful as Uruha, Aoi would keep bending over backwards if it meant keeping his lover happy. After they had caught their breath, Aoi smiled as he got on his knees in front of Uruha's pants, wasting no time in ridding him of his pesky clothes. "Shirt." He commanded in a whisper, Uruha thrust forward the moment he felt Aoi's hand wrap around his hard flesh. His shirt landing carelessly on the floor beside his pants. 

"Fuck, Aoi," Uruha groaned, one hand grabbing a large chunk of Aoi's hair, "I wanted your mouth and hands on my cock since the moment we left for the signing this morning." Uruha's filthy words only egged Aoi on as he kept stroking the base softly, his lips parting slightly as the tip of his lover's cock disappered inside his mouth. It felt like he could have some of the power back as he worked him in his mouth. Aoi had never experienced someone that enjoyed their cock being sucked as much as Uruha, well, besides himself. But Uruha would get lost in a daze, his body sensual and overly sensitive, driving Aoi more and more insane as each minute passed. 

Uruha threw his head back in bliss as Aoi's lips slid all the way down his shaft, that talented tongue licking a long trail until it reached his scrotum. Aoi opened his eyes and watched the myriad of expressions that washed over Uruha's flushed face, his lips releasing soft pants as Aoi took his time sucking on each of his balls. He was paying extra attention to his lover tonight, he wanted to have Uruha nearly tripping over his own feet, desperate to fuck Aoi into the bed, the thought alone had Aoi's eyes shutting tight as he swallowed around his lover's hard cock.  

"I-I'm gonna cum if you keep that up," Uruha groaned, he pulled on Aoi's hair hard enough to elicit a loud yelp from his lover, "I don't want to cum like this." Aoi sighed in annoyance as he regretfully pulled away and stood up, he wanted to push Uruha a little further, just a little bit. He knew he could get him there if he could only... 

Aoi's cock suddenly jerked as Uruha's hand palmed the painful erection in his pants, he could only watch as Uruha pulled off his pants and boxers, clearly done with them for the night. Aoi followed suit as he removed his shirt, leaving him completely nude in front of Uruha's hungry eyes. "Mmm, this is much better." his lover purred, Aoi's neglected cock hardening fully as Uruha stroked him skillfully, thumb rubbing over the sensitive slit, causing Aoi to hiss in pleasure and pain.  

"Don't tease..." Aoi drawled out lazily, moving his hips to match Uruha's rhythm. Uruha leaned forward, capturing Aoi's swollen lips and kissing him passionately, tongue dipping in lewdly and unexpectedly. Aoi held on to Uruha's hips, pressing flush against him and trapping the hand between them that held his cock.  

"Mmm, get on the bed Aoi," Uruha whispered, he smirked as he watched Aoi obey him and lay on the large bed. Aoi began stroking his cock as he settled against the pillows, his eyes shutting and anticipating Uruha's next move. "You know I'm only a tease when it's well deserved." That catty tone was present again, but Aoi didn't care, he just wanted his lover to touch him. Without hesitation, Uruha climbed on the bed and over Aoi's body, his lips searching for a home and licking a trail from a deliciously toned chest to a sharp jawline.  

Aoi's body felt like it was on fire as Uruha took his time with licking and sucking his jaw and neck, small red gifts would be there for him to find tomorrow, of that he was sure. He always loved when Uruha would mark him, he would smile to himself when he looked at a mirror naked and would see his chest, shoulders and neck covered in small marks. They were always a reminder of the fun he and Uruha had, the fun and passion that belonged solely to them. 

"You always taste so good," Uruha murmured, his tongue flicking playfully now over one of Aoi's hard nipples, "Like cologne and spice, but also like you." Aoi felt a shiver travel down his spine at the way that devious tongue kept traveling lower and lower. He knew where it was headed and the muscles in his neck strained as that gorgeous tuft of hair settled on his lap. Aoi instinctively ran his fingers through Uruha's silky hair, his mouth parting as he watched Uruha's full lips wrap around the head of his cock. Aoi moaned out loudly, the grip on Uruha's hair getting tighter and probably hurting the other man, but Uruha always loved the small amount of pain that Aoi would sometimes give him. He wished Aoi could be rougher with him on ocassion. His nerves would shoot out fireworks when a bit of pain was mixed with pleasure, it only pushed Uruha further to where he needed to be. 

"How does that taste?" Aoi asked lewdly, his hand rubbing Uruha's head affectionately. Uruha pulled away from Aoi's cock with a loud pop, licking his lips and savoring the taste that could get him high like no other. He looked at his lover with a half-lidded gaze that could only be described as hungry. 

"Delicious." Uruha purred, head dipping back down to take Aoi down his throat. The wet heat making Aoi see flashes of white as he closed his eyes, his toes curling and his head spinning. He was ready for anything now, ready for Uruha to turn him around and give him everything he had been craving all day. It was torture being next to his lover in public and not being able to touch him and kiss him how he wanted, it made Aoi yearn for Uruha more than anything. And just as he hoped Uruha would get things started, he noticed a pleasant sensation probing his entrance. 

"Uru..." Aoi moaned, his legs subconsciously spreading as Uruha's wet digit pressed against Aoi's tight entrance. Uruha smirked as he continued sucking his cock, not missing a beat while his fingers explored right below Aoi's balls. He began scissoring two of his fingers inside, going slow and using the saliva that dripped down as makeshift lube. It was so erotic watching Aoi's face contorting as Uruha pleasured him, it never ceased to excite him, and the moment Uruha would finally slide deep inside Aoi's body would feel like a little slice of his own personal heaven.  

"Fuck, I'm ready, please..." Aoi begged insistently, making Uruha stop and smirk haughtily at his lover. Uruha knew what Aoi wanted, it was too obvioust yet he wanted him to keep begging. All the instances that Uruha had to beg to get what he wanted made him want to taunt Aoi just a little more. 

"Mm, what do you want?" Uruha asked, sitting up and catching Aoi's lips in a heated kiss, "Tell me what you want baby." He continued to tease Aoi as he spread his legs, rubbing his cock lightly against his lover's tight heat. 

"You, I want you, fuck!" Aoi hissed, he moved his hips against Uruha, wanting to feel more of his cock press inside of him. It was sheer torture to have what he wanted so close yet so far, Aoi knew his lover liked to play dirty, part of him loved and hated when Uruha took the reins. He loved the feeling of Uruha inside of him, taking him hard and fast, but he hated how much he had to beg the other man to get that satisfaction.  

"My cock?" Uruha teased, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a small bottle of lubricant; he had put it there in the morning, knowing they'd get use out of it later during the night. Aoi kept shifting under him, his head pressing back into the pillows as he watched the thick liquid drip onto Uruha's fingers. "Keep begging me, you know I like it when you beg." 

Aoi groaned in exasperation, bottom lip being sucked into his mouth as he felt Uruha's slick fingers pressing inside of him. "Mm, please baby," Aoi moaned, legs spreading even more, "Please give me your cock, I need it inside me." Uruha smirked as he pumped three fingers now inside Aoi, moving them in and out, making the other man see stars behind his eyelids. He knew he was being a smug bastard with the incessant teasing, but Uruha always liked taking his time when it was his turn to pleasure Aoi. It was a tradition of sorts.  

After more arduous teasing, Uruha finally decided Aoi had enough, he could see how much he was losing his mind and he wasn't far behind. Uruha held on to Aoi's torso, holding his breath as he watched his cock disappear inside the other man. Aoi held on to Uruha's arm tightly, his black fingernails digging painfully into milky white skin and leaving small marks. "A-Aoi, fuck!" Uruha groaned, slipping all the way inside. He started moving his hips steadily, loving the way Aoi's face contorted in pleasure. The other man hooked his finger on the chain around Uruha's neck, pulling him down for a messy and bruising kiss. 

"I hate it when you tease me." Aoi moaned against Uruha's open mouth, his eyes shutting instantly as his lover hit that sweet spot inside of him. Uruha smirked, pinning Aoi's hands above his head as he thrusted in harder and faster.  

"Don't lie," He groaned, "You fucking love it." 

Aoi hissed as Uruha angled his pelvis upward, giving him an entirely new sensation. He did fucking love it, he loved it when Uruha would tease him all day, he would let him get away with anything because at the end of it all, he would have the best orgasms of his life. Aoi couldn't ever deny his lover, they liked to pretend being distant with each other to avoid speculations, but when no one was looking, they'd scream each other's names as they reached the end together. There wasn't anything in the world that could top the time Uruha and Aoi spent together. It was perfection. 

"Turn around, Aoi," Uruha instructed huskily while sucking on Aoi's bottom lip lewdly. He felt as the other man didn't hesitate and moved away from Uruha so he could get on all fours. Aoi instantly missed the feeling of his lover inside of him, he pressed his ass back against Uruha, silently begging him to take what he wanted. Uruha smiled to himself as he pressed a loving kiss to Aoi's shoulder, hands gripping his ass as he slid all the way back inside with ease. "Mm, I love being deep inside of you." 

A long choked moan escaped Aoi's full lips as Uruha thrusted in and out, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. Aoi could feel every inch of Uruha this way and it only pushed him further to the edge. He tried balancing on one hand so he could use the other one to stroke himself, but at the pace his lover was going, he couldn't keep up.  

"Need help?" Uruha asked wantonly, he reached under Aoi's body and stroked his cock hard, trying to match up his thrusts at the same time. Uruha found it easier to have Aoi sit up so he could do what he really wanted to do. The other man bounced slightly on Uruha's lap, his neck tilted to the side, exposing soft skin for Uruha to mark up. Sinful lips found a home there while they fucked and stroked Aoi, the simultaneous sensations were driving him insane. Aoi felt close to the end, and he could tell that Uruha was almost there as well by his erratic movements.  

"God, fuck, Uruha," Aoi cursed, his body on the verge of giving out, "I'm so close..." He let the other man push him back down on the bed, his face pressed against the pillows as Uruha drove his cock in and out, moaning loudly and ready to burst at any moment. Meanwhile, Aoi continued jacking himself off, his cock slick with precum.  

"Aoi, cum for me baby, fuck...yes..." Uruha's voice was darker now, his hands trailing up and down Aoi's back as his thrust became sharper. Aoi shut his eyes tightly, nearly screaming as his orgasm ripped through his body. Uruha moved Aoi's hand away quickly and stroked him just in time to feel the warm cum seeping out. He rubbed the slit, making Aoi's body jerk with over-stimulation. He panted heavily as the last drop was milked out of him.  

Before he could even regain a bit of his strength, Uruha was back to pounding into him fast and hard, his body shaking as he followed what Aoi had just done, his cum came shooting out, deep inside the other man. Uruha held on to Aoi's hips, slowing down his movements and pulling out once he had finished. They both breathed heavily as the collapsed on the white bed sheets. Aoi groaned from the pain he felt in his muscles and from how rough Uruha got in those rare occasions, but he loved it when he took control so effortlessly.  

"Well that was fast." Uruha laughed sluggishly, placing a kiss to Aoi's shoulder. Aoi could have been upset at that statement but it was true, they had been teasing each other all day and when they finally got a chance to be alone, all of the anticipation had made their steamy encounter a bit short. But they had all night to fix that small problem. Aoi knew that they would be up for one more round, that's how it always went with them. 

"I guess I showed you just how charming I can be," Aoi chuckled, peaking his head out from the pillow and resting it on his arm leisurely. "So charming that for round two, I'll let you cum first." Uruha rolled his eyes heavenward, pulling the covers over his naked body and cuddling closer to Aoi.  

"I guess that you did deserve to cum first tonight," Uruha threaded his fingers through Aoi's sweaty hair, "I did act a little cruel earlier, you know I never mean to give you blue balls." 

Aoi snorted in response, laughing at what Uruha had just said, "Don't lie, you fucking love it." He used Uruha's earlier words against him, but he immediately regretted it when a fluffy white pillow smacked him lightly on the head. 

"That's the thanks I get for giving you an amazing orgasm?" Uruha gasped jokingly, placing a kiss on Aoi's lips and pouting. Aoi couldn't help but smile, he closed his eyes and felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him, but was quickly brought back when he felt Uruha trying to get on top of him. "Don't fall asleep on me now! Come on, I think Reita mentioned that the jacuzzi in the bathroom has lights and jets. Let's go find out."  

"If that will get you off my back then yeah, let's go see," Aoi yawned as he tried standing up, lifting Uruha and picking him up, much to his surprise. "Let your prince charming carry you."  

"Put me down you asshole!" Uruha exclaimed, the laughter that ensued let Aoi know that he wasn't serious. He carried the taller man bridal style into the bathroom, waiting to see if the jacuzzi really was as amazing as he imagined. 

"Okay, prince charming," Uruha smirked, "What do you say to round two...with jets...and bubbles...and lights?" 

Aoi smiled at the possibilities, "I say, can I have this dance?" 


End file.
